Only Death Can Be Sweeter
by DoTheseTacosTasteFunnyToYou
Summary: How Vern, Teddy, and Chris died. Based off of details from the body.
1. The Death Of Vern Tessio-1966

Disclaimer: I do not own Stand By Me or The Body: Fall From Innocence. Don't sue me. Dx

VERNO WAS THE AWKWARDEST OF US ALL. He remained awkward up until we were juniors in highschool. He joined the football team and lost all of his "baby fat" as his mother called it. It was a shock to me that he died first though, I always thought that it would have been Teddy, he was crazy enough.

Vern had turned into an alcoholic after highschool. His mother died tragically and suddenly for some unknown reason. He turned to alcohol at 19 and his alcoholism continued until his death in 1966. I hadn't talked to him since his mother died. His death was, in my opinion, the easiest to deal with. I can't say the same for Teddy though. That was the first time I had actually seen him cry since Milo Pressman, the junk man, had talked so rudely about Teddy's father back in the summer of 1959.

Vern and I had never been all that close, but his death was still hard. I think that it was because he was young and it was so unexpected. Seeing his picture, which was on the cardboard box that held his ashes, looking nothing like the Vern I had known as a child and a teenager. It was hard.

I even remember the last conversation we had. He had come to visit me after his mother died. He was a mess, poor kid.

"How are you doin', Verno?" I had asked.

"I'm better than I've been," He responded.

"Well that's good, If you need anything I'm here."

"Alright. Thanks, Gordo. Keep In touch," He told me as he left. We never did though.

(Third Person Point Of View)

It was night time. Vern was partying with a friend that he had been close with during highschool. There was booze and of course, Vern couldn't help himself.

"Calm down there, Verno," one of his buddies said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he took Vern's beer. It must've been his 12th.

Vern stumbled after his friend, determined to get his beer back. His friend kept walking, Vern kept following.

"Give it back," He slurred as he stumbled around.

"Vern go chill out before you-"

Vern's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell back onto the floor. His friend muttered curses under his breath as he left Vern there and went into the livingroom.

Another friend of Vern's sat back in the recliner smoking a cigarette. A girl, about 20 walked by the friend, a beer in her hand. He jumped up quickly, dropping the cigarette on the chair, and chased after the girl.

The cigarette sat on the chair, smoldering. Slowly, the chair began to smoke. Those idiots were too drunk to notice.

The next thing anyone knew the chair was on fire. Screams and panic erupted from the small house. Everyone ran out. Except Vern. The neighbors called the fire station as the flames moved about the house.

They moved across the carpet and up the wallpaper, Indulging everything in their sight. One of those things was Vern. He was swallowed whole by the flames.

He died a very slow and painful death. 


	2. The Death Of Chris Chambers-1971

Disclaimer: I don't own Stand By Me or The Body. Allow rights belong to the brilliance of Rob Reiner aand Stephen King.

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short. Everyone know's Chris' death so there wasn't much I could retell.  
-

CHRIS WAS ALWAYS THE LEADER OF THE GROUP. He was just "another one of those rotten Chambers kids" according to the rest of the small town of Castle Rock, but to me he was the best person in the world. He was my best friend...

Chris was always caring, no matter who you were. If you took the time to get to know him, learn his personality, and ways you'd see his nature. He always cared about people and wasn't one to fight. This, sadly, caused his death.*Last week, he entered a fast food restaurant. Just ahead of him, two men got into an argument; one of them pulled a knife. Chris, who'd always made the best peace, tried to break it up. He was stabbed in the throat; he died almost instantly. Although I hadn't seen him for more than ten years, I know I'll miss him forever.

Having not talked to my best friend in over ten years before he died was rough on me. I remember getting a call from Richard, who we called Eyeball as children (Its a wonder hes still alive). He explained to me how there was no hope for Chris, he was already too far gone and he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. his windpipe was sliced in half from the knife weilded by the psychopath ahead of Chris. I told him I had to go after hearing that. I hung up the phone and sat down, I was frozen with shock still. Then it hit me, he was gone. I would never see my best friend again killed me slowly inside. It's a shock that I didn't go insane or become the third member to die in our gang. I couldn't. That wasn't why I was still here. I had to tell my story. Their stories. Our story.

(Third Person Point Of View)

Lunch Rush.

The young attorney, Chris Chambers, stepped into a fastfood restraunt. He glances up at the menu as he steps into the line that seems never ending. He decides on just getting a small chicken tender meal and heading right back to the office. There are too many cases that need to be filed.

Two men ahead of him start babbling at eachother, it seems rediculous at first, but then it gets louder and louder. The words get fouler, nastier, and more disrespectful.

Then one attempts to swing at the other. Chris' eyes widen as he steps inbetween the two men, stopping the first man's punch with his hand. He didn't even get to say a word to other man pulled a knife and jabbed it accidentally into Chris' throat. Chris fell to the ground. He was dead as soon as he hit the floor, it was almost instant.

The restraint fell silent as the men looked at each other. Both ran to the door as people swarmed the dead attorney's body. It was too late. He was gone. Chris Chambers was dead. 


	3. The Death Of Teddy Duchamp-1971 1972

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Stand By Me/The Body. If I did, Ace would've got shot.

Warning: Mild Sexual Content.  
-

TEDDY HAD ALWAYS BEEN THE CRAZY ONE IN THE GROUP. He was always bouncing off the wall and just being, well, Teddy. I had never liked Teddy all too much, he was just too insane for me. Teddy's background was what scared me so much. His father was a looney, no matter how many times we told him it wasn't true made me question if we were being honest or just trying to get him to stop crying and or punching.

It was weird having Teddy die last. It was early 1972... or maybe even late 1971. Chris was dead, I had just gone to his funeral a month or so earlier, Teddy was there. We began talking again after that or more so helping each other cope. He was the reason I started writing The Body. He had looked at me with those insane eyes and told me I needed to get everything out, everything down on paper before it was too late. He had told me then how he was starting a journal to get all of our childhood stories down on paper. He never did that though.

Teddy had a steady girlfriend, that was a shock to me. Her name was Nicole or Nina. It was something along those lines. I had met her at the funeral. She was very kind, genially pretty. Her hair was long and wavy, brown in color. She had large brown puppy dog eyes to match. She was just as tall as me, maybe a little shorter. Someone that beautiful and with that personality didn't deserve what happened to her.

I remember the phone ringing late one Tuesday night. I had previously been on vacation with my fianceé, who is now my wife, the past week and a half. I stumbled to the phone half asleep, nearly tripping over my wife's dog as I did so.

"Hello?" I said with a yawn.

"Gordo!" A voice exclaimed, "Hey, it's Teddy! I was wondering if you would be interested in hanging out with me and _ for my birthday on Friday?"

"Oh." I thought for a moment as I glanced around the small apartment looking for an excuse not to go, "well, we've got an appointment to go and pick out our wedding cake."

That was a lie. Teddy had fallen for it though and we had agreed to do something another time. Little did I know that there wouldn't be a next time.

(Third Person Point Of View)

Teddy died at night. It was pouring. His girlfriend was nagging him to be careful as they drove.

"Calm down. I know how to drive, Natalie," He told her calmly as he glanced over at her. She gave him a small smile as he drove. It was caring. He hadn't got much of that anymore since his mother had gotten sick. It was nice to him.

Teddy eventually pulled over by the back Harlow Road. He kissed Natalie's neck slowly, leaving hickies in place of his lips. She gasped as he slid his hands under her shirt. Teddy smirked at her reaction and kissed her hard again, his hands pushing her shirt up slowly to reveal her thin stomach. He pushed her back slowly as their bodies tangled together across the front seats of Teddy's black ford. They pulled anxiously at each other's clothes as if they were children unwrapping presents on Christmas morning.

A pair of yellow headlights sped quickly down the back Harlow road. The driver, who was drunk, slid on a patch of ice and swerved. The truck, which was larger then Teddy's, struck the back of the truck bed. The Ford lurched forward as the larger truck hit. This caused Teddy, who was on top, to fly through the windshield. His body struck a tree hard, breaking three ribs and causing them to puncture his lungs. His body fell to the cold, wet asfault. His dog tags jingled lightly as he fell onto his side facing the large oak tree he had just smashed into. He laid their as he slowly lost consciousness. He breathed his last breaths slowly. He didn't want to die, there was still so much he had to do in life. He had so much to live for, but he accepted it and slowly let himself slip away into the darkness where there was no more pain or suffering. He knew he'd be happier up there with Chris and Vern.

Teddy Duchamp died slowly, painfully, and regretfully.

His girlfriend, unlike Teddy, was lucky. She hit her head on the steering wheel and went into a coma at the hospital. She was on life support for 6 months before she woke, asking for Teddy. The news was broken to her later that night. This caused her to go into a deep depression which she could no longer handle. She hanged herself three weeks later. 


End file.
